


Dean the tiktoker

by RaisedYouFromPerdition (Margbiii)



Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Tik Tok, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margbiii/pseuds/RaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: Dean gets a notification from his favorite tiktoker.This work is translated to russianby meme_ravl1ce
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685782
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Dean the tiktoker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please have in mind that english is not my first language so I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> [ I made a little draw of Dean dancing](https://twitter.com/raised_you/status/1249875023646486528?s=19) :)

Everyone knows how the thing goes. First you say the content of the app is cringey, then you download the app, you find yourself binge watching all the videos until you collapse of tiredness and finally, you start to post your own videos.

Which is what Dean is doing right now. He just filmed himself dancing to the song of Doja Cat “Say so”, shame be damned. 

The first time he uploaded a video he was a bit self conscious about what people was going to say, but then a lot of comments and likes started to appear, mainly from girls, some from boys.

His first video was a presentation of himself with the song by CHIS  _ Some things about me.  _ The response was amazing, a lot of comments were of girls telling him how handsome he is, comments about his eyes, his face, some of them were regarding his likes where he put some pictures of him riding Baby, the beautiful car that his dad left him.

It has been three months since then, in which his mini fanbase began growing.

Dean just posted his new video and the notifications arrive not much later, comments and likes appear, and while that is happening he goes to his subscriptions to see if Cas, how he secretly calls him, has uploaded the part 3 of his storytime about the time his brother pranked him and made all his white clothes pink. 

No new videos from him, but a new notification catches his attention “AngelOfTheLord liked your video”.

“HOLY SHIT!!” Dean jumps on the bed. Cas liked one of his videos! He just noticed him! He is fanboying and dancing in his room, and that’s how Sam finds him.

“Dean, what are you doing” asks, Sam.

Dean immediately stops dancing. “NOTHING!, no- what do you want” says awkwardly.

Sam just looks at him weirdly.

“Mom says food is ready”. and just gets out of the room.

**Three months ago...**

Sam, when he discovered that Dean was uploading Tik toks, he laughed so hard he cried and then, like a the good little brother he is, went to annoy Dean, “who’s the cringey now”he said. And Dean got mad and didn’t talk to him in like a day. Of course Sammy then felt guilty and apologized.

“Ok, but only if you follow me!” said Dean from inside his room.

“Fine Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

**Now…**

Dean went downstairs to eat, he already found his brother seating at the table and his mom waiting for him.

“Dean, I already liked your new video” said Mary smiling, always supportive of what his two boys did.

“Thanks mom” said a sheepish Dean while scratching the back of his head. He thought that his mom downloading the app just to follow him, was a bit awkward but he loved his mom to much to say anything to her.

“Thanks mom” mocked Sam.

“Shut up, you are just jealous that I’m famous” said Dean grinning.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“I’m not!”

“Boys, please behave! Sam don’t bother your brother” said Mary while placing their food in front of them.

“Yes mom” said both boys.

Sam started talking about school stuff. Dean was more or less hearing what his brother was saying, he was just wanting to finish so he could keep fanboying about the fact that Cas had liked his video. So he ate fast until he finished and excused himself from the table. He runned to his room, unaware of the strange looks of his relatives.

He laid down on his stomach on the bed and opened Tik tok again, another notification took his attention, Cas had made a duet with his video of him dancing.

It was him reacting to his dance moves, with the caption “You are really cute”.

He will never admit to have made the squeaky noise that came out of his mouth in that moment. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my gjnsdjh” murmured Dean while pacing in his room. He likes the duet.

  
  
  


**Castiel**

When Castiel created his profile of Tik tok, it was only to click the follow button on his brother profile, to stop Gabriel from being more annoying than he already was. But as everybody does, he began enjoying some of the content he found there. And then he tried to upload his own videos, that were mostly about his art, bees, some stories times or just book recommendations. He thought no one would pay attention, but since the first video, people took interest in what he posted, so he kept doing it.

The one day while surfing on the For You page, he found a tik tok of a really handsome guy dancing to that song that is on every video this days. The username sounds familiar, Impala67, he went to his notifications, and there it was, this guy not only followed him but he liked almost every video he posted. Cas entered this guy’s profile and started watching his videos.

Dean is his name, he learned. And then he saw what looked liked a part of the bisexual flag in the back. He went back to the video of Dean dancing and decided he was going to make a duet. He “never uses this option, but he kind of liked this guy so it was worth it, the worst that can happen is that Dean just ignores him, he probably gets duets from people all of the time.

He quickly goes to the option of duet and checks himself in the screen, then hits the record button. Finally he add the caption “You are really cute” and publish it. “Is this creepy?” he thinks, “It probably is”, he concludes. He starts to get really anxious and decides that he is going to delete it, but then he gets a notificacion. Dean liked the video.

Castiel blushed and smiled.

“What got you all smiley baby brother?” said Gabriel while entering the room they shared.

“Nothing” Cas hides his phone.

“So can I call dibs on the tiktok guy?” asks Gabriel with a grin on his face.

“What tiktok guy?” he plays dumb, continuing to check on other notifications.

“The one that you just confessed to world that you think he is cute”.

“Fuck you, I like him, so what?”

“Say hi to the camera Cassie”

Cas turns his head to Gabriel immediately with his eyes wide open, the motherfucker was recording everything.

“WHAT!? No! Gabe wait!” he exclaims, while chasing Gabriel who started running the moment he saw Castiel’s face. This was going to be viral. He tagged Dean in the description and posted the video.

“I ALREADY POSTED IT!! OUCH! CAS LET ME GO!” Castiel grabbed Gabriel and tried to get the phone.

“DELETE IT!” 

“WHAT!? NO! THERE IS PEOPLE TAGGING HIM IN THE COMMENTS ALREADY!, LOOK I POSTED IT SECONDS AGO AND HAS LIKE FIVE HUNDRED LIKES”

“I HATE YOU!” screamed Cas giving up and laying on the floor.

“No you love me” said Gabriel. “I just got you a new boyfriend, look he liked the video”

“HE WHAT?!” Castiel gets up and finally snatches the phone from Gabriel hands. “Shit, he really did! and he also commented something.

Dean had commented “Tell your brother I like him too” with a blushing face emoji. This comment alone had so many responses of other people reacting to this new interactions between tik tokers.

Castiel blushes and Gabriel just laughs.

“So when are you going to get married” asks Gabriel.

“Shut up!” Castiel runs to his room to check his phone again and he has a new private message from Impala67.

“Hi :)” it reads.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> If you want to see a certaing scenario, you can tell me in the comments section :).
> 
> [ I made a little draw of Dean dancing](https://twitter.com/raised_you/status/1249875023646486528?s=19) :)


End file.
